Dark Days
by oOLittle OneOo
Summary: After World Wars III, IV and the first Nuclear War, the world has fallen into darkness. Luffy is a lone Mercenary who travels the world looking for well paying jobs. This time, he has been asked to Locate and Retrieve the greatest weapon in history; One Piece. What will happen when he discovers that this weapon is linked to his mysterious past?
1. Chapter 1 Boy with the Straw Hat

Hey Guys!  
Hope you enjoy this one, I've been working on it for a while but I'm not to sure about it yet... Reviews are always welcome! Characters may seem kinda OC in this one.

Disclamer: I don't own One Piece

* * *

An old street lamp flickered somewhere along the desolate street before finally dying, leaving only the ebbing glow of the final few lights to illuminate the street. Many of the houses and buildings had been reduced to rubble or were scarcely standing upright on their own on this dark night.

Although... nothing about this sight was considered unusual anymore; nearly all towns and cities had been destroyed during the great wars and only very few remained. However, what was unusual was to see anything remotely human tracking through the rubble of these Ghost Towns. The human population had all but died out. The few million that survived had taken refuge in the handful of thriving cities around the globe that had survived the destruction. The people now lived only for themselves and those closest to them.

In the ruins of this small town, the only sounds to be heard through the darkness was the shifting of wreckage under the duo's feet as they walked and the clatter of the buildings crumbling down around them. Many years had passed since the time of peace began, but the battle fields still reeked; the stench of death and suffering still hung in the air. Between the two humanoid shadows, no conversation was attempted; both knew of the dangers that still lurked in the darkness around them and knew better than to be distracted.

Stoping underneath one of the dim light's lining the street, a Surviving Nations Alliance soldier gazed through the wreckage with scrutinizing eyes, the three golden earrings dangling from his left ear glinting in the light. Seemingly satisfied, the soldier tracked across the rubble, pulling a metallic bar out of the pouch on his hip, towards the entrance of an old bomb shelter hidden under several tonnes of sandbags. Motioning for his charge for wait at the entrance, he disappeared into the shadows of the shelter.

The second figure turned his back to the shelter, pulling one of the hand guns out of the holster on his thigh and holding it at the ready by his side. His charcoal black eyes swept unfazed over the wreckage, alert and ready for any attack. A straw hat held his wild black hair out of his eyes and face while the wind battered around the leather coat hanging from his shoulders.

Everything else about this figure pointed to him either being a Wonderer or a Mercenary, both being the kind of people who were willing to do anything given the right pay. This specific man, or more accurately; teen, was a Mercenary known as Straw Hat Luffy; also known to be the sole survivor of the Bombing of Los Angelis.

Finally, the soldier emerged from the bomb shelter, a hand resting on the white sheath of the Japanese sword handing from his hip. "Oi, we're leaving." He said before turning back into the shelter. Raising a sceptical eyebrow at moss-green haired man, Luffy slipped the gun he was holding back into its holster and eyed the wreckage once more before following the soldier into the abandoned shelter.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, the Surviving Nations Alliance Headquarters in Seattle, the fifth city, had received a guest. On the street outside the building, the two figures appeared in a short flash of light. Luffy shook his head, gently mumbling to himself as he hurried after the soldier who seemed unaffected by the journey and walked up the stairs into the large building standing before them. Once both were inside, they walked down one of the bright hallways towards a giant archway and Luffy's frown deepened. Out of all places in the world he never wanted to go, this building had always been at the top of the list.

The hall suddenly opened up into a small domed room and Luffy stopped in his tracks. Gently tilting his head backwards he lay a hand on top of his Straw Hat, gazing in awe up at the stained glass ceiling. The ocean had always mesmerised him, and this one was no different. The glass above his head was made of thousands of different shades of greens and blues and it seemed to sway gently in the gentle glow of the moon.

The man ahead of him cleared his throat causing Luffy to drop his train of thought. "Have you finished day dreaming?" he sneered. Luffy grunted and walked over to the giant doorway. Reaching for the door handle, the soldier grabbed his wrist. "Not yet." He said gruffly, frowning again. "You enter when called." He said dropping Luffy's wrist. "Rule one: only speak when you're spoken to. Rule two: do _not_ threaten _anyone_." He stressed by sending Luffy a glare. "You will be killed before you even have time to take your next breath." The soldier lay a hand on his Katana showing that it was no joke.

Suddenly the man made a grab for his hat, "Plus no hats are allowed inside: it's called common courtesy." Luffy slapped the hand away and before the soldier could blink a gun was being held to his forehead, _I didn't even see him move..._ "Don't ever touch what isn't yours to touch." Hissed Luffy before smirking and lowering his gun, "It's called common courtesy."

A soft knock from the inside echoed through the door and the man frowned before straitening his uniform, "You're now wanted inside. From this point you go alone; remember what I told you." He stressed letting the hat slide for now.

Luffy nodded before pushing open one of the giant doors. The scent of strong cigars threw itself at him making him crinkle his nose in disgust while he walked into the centre of the large room. Tables were situated on platforms that went up a step with each row back and signs along with flags were posted on each one. The platforms created nearly a full circle around the centre of the room, only leaving a gap for door. From where he was standing he could see that each table had two people stationed at it; the Ambassador and their personal guard.

He snorted; typical Aristocrats. A deep chuckle broke out from the crowd and Luffy glanced at the man whose flag showed he was from Belgium. "So, dis is de great Strvor 'at Looffy we 'ave 'eard so mooch about. Ha... mite 'ave vell asked a child if ve vanted somevone so short." He snickered in his own thick accent. Luffy frowned slightly and turned to leave. "You were the ones who called me here: I didn't and still don't want to be here. So either get on with it or I'm leaving." He muttered, tilting down the front of his hat so it covered most of his eyes. "No, please wait!" said a woman quickly. Luffy smirked under his hat and turned around, "So you do need me then." He muttered. The woman who had spoken was from England and had stood up out of her seat. "Please, we are in need of your assistance." she pleaded.

"Obviously of you wouldn't have brought me here." Luffy scoffed before sitting himself down cross-legged on the floor and leaning his elbow onto his knee to rest his chin in his palm. "Fine, what's the job and how much do I get payed?" he asked. The woman nodded thankfully, "For years now we have been trying to locate something of great value to us. An ancient weapon named 'One Piece'." She began calmly. "After years of searching we have finally located it. All we need now if for someone to retrieve it for us." She said gently folding her arms onto the table.

Luffy stared at her blankly. "And why can't you do that on your own because...?" He me mumbled, before quickly holding up a hand, cutting off the ambassador before she had a chance to talk, "Plus, why hire some lowlife mercenary instead of using your own personnel? Why even bother finding me; I've been under your radar for the past five years and there are plenty of others mercenaries who are way more willing to work for the Alliance than I am, so why bother with me?" he muttered glairing up at the stands.

'_Listen to me Luffy. The alliance is never to be trusted. The only thing you can trust is the fact that they will never keep their word.'_ Shanks was right; the Alliance couldn't be trusted. "Out of all candidates, you were the only one who has never failed an assignment. This job cannot end in failure; if so, the world will fall deeper into darkness and eventually be engulfed once again by war."

Luffy couldn't help but scoff; wasn't the world already neck deep in shit? "What's the pay?" he asked tilting his head, "I don't come cheap." The lady nodded, "So I've heard. We are willing to pay up to Three thousand. Is that sufficient?" she asked. Luffy almost lost his calm composure and blinked. Three Thousand... usually the average job payed only 500bucks at the most!

Clicking his tongue Luffy nodded, "Sounds ok to me." He said standing up. "Before I agree though, I want to know all the details. For example, where the hell is this weapon of yours located?" The ambassador frowned, "No doubt a place you're familiar with: We have tracked down the weapons location and we know for sure that it is in *******."

Luffy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Looking down at his hands, he saw they had begun to shake. What was this feeling... This was something he hadn't felt in a very long time; this chill creeping up his spine... the knots in his stomach.

Luffy clenched his fists. This feeling was _Fear._ After a few moments of silence an unearthly chuckle slipped from his lips, causing some of the ambassadors to lean back in their chairs thinking that he had gone crazy. "Yeah I'm 'familiar with it', to use your words." He leered. "Heh... No wonder your paying me so much." He said shaking his head, "Entering Deaths Playground is bad enough, but to top it all off you want me to go to Hells Gateway?" he chuckled again.

"Those names aren't just for show. I got two words for you; Suicide... Mission." He said holding up two fingers, "The south-west has turned into a nuclear wasteland. Even if this _One Piece_, as you called it, used to be in South Carolina... I can guaranty that now there will be nothing left but dust." The Pom shook her head, "The weapon still exists; we have confirmed reports from the SIU that the building that housed_ One Piece_ is still somewhat intact and that the room it was contained in is still well and truly sealed."

Luffy sighed and tilted his Straw Hat to shadow his eyes. He gently ran his thumb over his lips as he thought. Luffy sighed showing he had come to a decision. "Fine, I'll do it. This thing better be as important as you say it is." He warned readjusting the bag that had slipped off his shoulder.

Shooting glares up at the separate Governments, he frowned; they were still holding something back from him. No matter... he would find out soon enough. Sighing, Luffy turned back to the Pom. By the looks of things she was the one with the most authority in the room, and England was at the head of the Alliance... "I'll leave in the morning. I won't be back anytime soon; I take my time with this kind of shit." He said sniffing once. Damn cigars; they were messing up his nose. The English Woman nodded once. "That is fine. Now; your escort will be informed and..." The woman was instantly cut off by Luffy.

"What! Who said anything about needing an escort!" he yelled glaring up at the Woman. She gazed back down defiantly, "We have arranged for you to bring along one of our own soldiers. I'm sure you are more than capable, but this is to insure that even if something may happen to you, the weapon still returns here safely." She said raising her chin. "You have already met Zoro I believe," she said motioning to the door. The Soldier who had been able to track him down stood in the doorway, arms neatly tucked behind his back.

Luffy scrutinized Zoro for a while and stared him directly in the eyes causing Zoro to shift slightly. Finally he sighed and frowned deeply. "Fine," He sneered, "It's not my problem if he dies; I won't give a shit." He muttered darkly. The Woman nodded, "Of course, he already understood this before he agreed to this mission. Now as I was saying; you will both be departing tomorrow morning as soon as you are prepared." she said folding her arms again. Luffy grunted, "Fine, can I go now?" he muttered blankly rolling his eyes at the Pom's arrogance. The Woman glanced around the room, "Does anyone have anything they might like to add?" he asked.

A woman who's flag showed she was from France stood. "I 'ave a request to make..." she said, her accent was well covered but one could still hear her slur over the words. "I mean this in no bad vay, but you are still so young and I vould feel simply orrid if I didn't send Sanji here along vith you." she said motioning to the personal guard she had standing behind her. He bowed his head in respect, "As always you are so thoughtful over the young Madam." He said with a smile playing over his lips.

A loud thud echoed through the room and as few ambassadors gasped as Luffy threw his bag to the ground, "Do you idiots think this is a fucking game!" he seethed.

"Have you even seen what has happened out there!" he yelled pointing to the direction of the door. "I'll bet that for all your lives you haven't set one foot outside the city refuge. None of you would last a day in the Wastes! I am not bringing an inexperienced, pompous ass who thinks he has what it takes to be a body guard, with me!" he seethed. Sanji snarled, "What did you say you Shitty Bastard!"

"You heard me Blondie!" yelled Luffy, his hand inching towards one of his guns. "I don't need a fucking Babysitter! I have looked after myself for as long as I can remember and that's what I will always to do!" The French woman nodded sympathetically, "I understand, but try to see it this vay; he vill be nothing more than a companion for the journey, someone to talk to is you vish. I must insist that you bring him." she pressed. Luffy took in a deep breath and breathed out through his nose trying to calm down; he could already see Zoro, as he was apparently called, sliding his Katana slowly out of its sheath ready to strike him down if he lost his temper again.

"If he's coming... then you're going to have to pay me." _Might as well take more money if she's going to press it..._

"Two Fifty in advance then that once more when we get back." He said a smirk spreading across his face. The woman sighed, "If that is what it takes, then that is vhat I shall do. Sanji vill bring an envelope vith him tomorrow carrying the payment."

* * *

TADAAAA!  
Hope you enjoyed it!

A few Notes:

-Any Questions about Seattle being the 5th city will be explained in later chapters...

-The south east of America is called Deaths Playground because no one there survives the A-Bomb raid seven years ago. Arkansas, Tennessee, Louisiana, Mississippi, Georgia, Florida, North Carolina and South Carolina were all destroyed but South Carolina was worst affected so it is called Hells Gateway

(**Flashing**= Instant Inter-continental Travel used only by Alliance Members)  
(**SIU**- Satellite Intelligents Unit)


	2. Chapter 2 Past Stays in the Past

Ollo...?  
(Cookie to anyone who knows the refrence) Chapter two is fresh off the press everyone! Hope you enjoy and remember; Reviews are always welcome!

Disclamer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

The first rays from the early morning sun cast several shadows over the sidewalk in front of the Surviving Nations Alliance building. The Straw-hated mercenary kicked at stones and watched them scuttle across the street with mild fascination but looked up as one accidently hit Zoro's Boot. "Sorry." He mumbled before kicking yet another stone. Meanwhile Zoro was examining his Katana and had changed out of his uniform and into a pair of thick black jeans, a grey shirt and a leather jacket zipped up over it; choosing to keep his black army-issue boots. His rucksack lay at his feet and his Katana faithfully at his side.

Zoro frowned at the disruption but chose to ignore it. Upon closer inspection he had discovered that Luffy was covered in scars; small ones as well as some that looked as if they may have been life threatening. For example the one running up the back of his calf; not only did it look like it was meant to have cut completely through Luffy's leg, but smaller scars crossing over it suggested that it had been hand stitched. Hadn't this brat heard of an Instant Healing Pill before? The army gave them out by the bag full. Other scars and burns marred him as well, like the one he had glimpsed before that engulfed his entire right arm making it a shade darker than the other. It made Zoro wonder... what had this kid done to himself?

He shook his head and dismissed the thought; it was none of his concern what the kid did. All he had to do was make sure he got back with _One Piece. _Both were now waiting on Sanji who had the courtesy to turn up ten minutes late. Luffy looked up as the gates to the Alliance building opened and he walked over to Sanji and held out his hand expectantly.

Sanji raised his curly eyebrow since this gesture obviously wasn't meant to be a handshake "Oh your money!" he realised digging into the side pocket of his bag and pulling out an envelope. "What? I don't even get a 'hello' before hand? Shesh." He muttered. Sanji had changed out of his 'penguin suit' as some -namely Luffy- would call it, and into a casual pair of jeans and a random black t-shirt and a large coat. Luffy frowned at the man's choice in clothes and snatched the envelope from Sanji's hand and ripped it open carefully counting the money. "Hey, calm down. You're acting like this is your first pay in weeks." laughed Sanji. Luffy gave the man a dull glare before pulling his bag off his shoulder and placing the money carefully inside one of the compartments.

Sanji gazed at him in confused realisation, "Shit... It's because this is your first pay in weeks, isn't it? No wonder you accepted... I thought you were just crazy enough to do this because you wanted to." he mumbled. Luffy sighed and lifted his bag back onto his back, "I may be a younger than you but I've seen things that would make your weird-as-shit curly eyebrow uncurl." Sanji glared at the teen who glared right back. "I'm not crazy... yet that is, but I have my reasons and I'd rather not talk about them." He muttered turning his back to the pair and walking off, "You two coming or not?" he yelled over his shoulder. Picking up his rucksack, Zoro muttered something along the lines of 'weird bastards' and 'long trip' under his breath before following after the straw hat.

After a few minutes of silence, Luffy turned around to walk backwards and faced his two new companions. "So I take it you two already know each other?" he asked motioning between the two. Sanji frowned, "Yes and no; seen each other around, talked for the first time after the meeting." He said taking a drag from the cigarette he had just lit a moment before. Luffy sighed and turned around again, "Since we're going to be travelling for a while I might as well get to know a bit about the two of you." He mumbled more to himself than his new companions. "So uhh, where are you both from?" he asked lamely.

To Luffy's surprise they actually responded; "My dad was from Russia but my mom is English. I was born in England but brought over in 2097 when I was ten to get away from the political conflict. That obviously didn't turn out so well..." said Zoro frowning slightly.

Luffy smirked, "Yeah I guess not. Arrived just in time for China to try and invade." He chuckled, still facing away from the two. Luffy motioned to Sanji over his shoulder. "So where you from then? I would assume France but you don't have the froufrou accent." he said. Sanji scowled, "I'm American born but was adopted and moved to France when I was eight to get away from the war. That was probably in 2098 I think... just after the Chinees left." he muttered.

"Not that I give a shit, but how old are you anyway?" Luffy shrugged, "You don't need no know, and I don't see why it's important." He said waving a hand dismissively. "Ok then. Why the hell are you a mercenary? Don't you have a family or something?" pressed Sanji. Seriously; he had told the guy about himself but he didn't bother to return the favour? _'And he thought __I__ was an Ass...'_

Without warning Luffy stopped mid step, almost making Zoro run into him, and gasped softly. Sanji and Zoro stopped behind him and looked at each other in puzzlement. Walking around the prone form, Zoro caught a glimpse of the pained expression on the usually stoic mercenary's face before it slipped away. "Why I do what I do is none of your business..." he hissed. "If you are going to tag along, you need to know the rules. One: Don't ask personal questions. Two: Stay out of my way. Three: The past is the past and whatever happened there stays there." He muttered.

Sanji raged, "Fuck that! We tell you our shit and you just wave off your own!" Luffy turned around and leaned so close to Sanji that their heads were almost touching. "I never asked you to tell me!" he hissed, "I just asked where you were from; I didn't need to know the other crap! If it makes you feel better I'm American! There happy!" he yelled turning on his heal and stalking off, leaving the other two to follow. A few moments of awkward silence settled over the three and Sanji glanced at some of the people in the city who had already begun their day.

They seemed happy. Sanji smiled; the war was over and peace had settled over the community once again. Zoro's comments tore him out of his thoughts and he brought his attention back to the present. "Hey Luffy?" called Zoro cautiously. Luffy turned around, "Yeah what's up?" he asked, his mood totally opposite of what he had had a few minutes before. Sanji tilted his head, wow talk about bipolar... "I think we're going the wrong way. We're meant to be heading to the east coast, why are we going south?" Zoro asked.

Luffy chuckled, "We're making a small detour. I only trust one person with my weapons." he said pulling a broken pair of knuckle dusters out of his pockets and tossing them to Sanji. His eyes widened; they had completely snapped in half. Either his weapons manufacturer was shitty or this kid had one strong punch... "I kinda snapped them on my last Mission." he chucked rubbing the back of his Straw Hat as one would usually rub their head. Sanji passed them back but Luffy's expression darkened and his fist clenched. "There's something else I have to take care of down south as well."

The three had already reached downtown and were walking along one of the backstreets. "So where are we going?" asked Zoro. Luffy smirked, "Down south obviously, the person I need to see is in Portland. Not too far, 'bout hour and a half by car." He said. Sanji sighed and shook his head. "We don't have a car..." he muttered. Luffy smirked again, "We will soon." he said walking into a mechanics store. Sanji and Zoro came to a stop outside, "He better not be planning on hijacking one..." Zoro mumbled.

"Luffy!" boomed someone from the inside making the two reach for their weapons. Turning a corner they saw a tall man with short ruffled blond hair and orange tinted skiing goggles sitting atop his head. He had a hand resting on Luffy's Straw Hat and was shaking the boy's hand with the other. "Long time no see Kiddo! How's life for ya!" he said. Luffy smiled widely, "Yeah Paulie, long time no see! Going slow but I just got a new job today." he said nodding his head in the direction of Zoro and Seth. Paulie looked them over, "Rookies?"

Luffy shook his head, "No, from the Alliance. They think I need babysitters." He chuckled shaking his head. Paulie laughed loudly before taking out a cigar and lighting it. "Ha! Babysitter?" he laughed again. "No way; you obviously haven't seen half the stunts this kids done! Even I'm not crazy enough to take on New Yorks Underground, or win for that matter!" he chuckled. Sanji choked slightly, "That was you! The Alliance heard about that but had no idea who it was..." Luffy gave him a smirk, "Still think I need a baby sitter?" he asked before turning back to Paulie.

"Hey Paulie, I need a car to get me to Portland. You have any lying around?" he asked tilting his head slightly. Paulie sighed and scratched his cheek lightly "Let me have a look around. Wait here." He said turning around and walking into the garage out the back. The trio could hear something in the back room fall and Paulie swearing before he finally appeared a few moments later and stood near the door. "Got some good news; I have a car you can use. It's an old model, one of them fuel injected ones, but it can get you there." He said motioning them over.

"Luffy, tell Harlot Girl to bring it back next time she comes up for parts." Luffy laughed. "Yeah ok, I'll just leave out the Harlot Girl bit... I'm already in for enough shit as it is." He muttered. Paulie turned around, "Oh, why's that?" he said walking towards the car. Luffy stopped, "Wow... that really is an old model." He said pointing to the car. Paulie wacked him upside the head, "Hey what was that for!" he yelled rubbing the bump that was forming. "Don't avoid the subject!" yelled Paulie. "No I'm serious! I mean Com'mon; it still has a turbo engine! Don't you have any of the Solar-Sport models...?" He pouted, actually looking his age for once. Paulie just wacked him upside the head . "Ok ok! The Alliance is sending me into Hells Gateway." He muttered rubbing his head and climbing into the front seat of the car.

"Oh, no wonder your visiting Harlot Girl..." muttered Paulie. "Well... um, do you want me to organise your funeral now or after you visit her?" Luffy laughed nervously. "I wasn't actually planning on telling her, here take a look." He said throwing his broken Knuckle Dusters at Paulie while he checked the car. "I need Usopp to fix those. I'm also looking for some information. She might be able to find someone who can tell me something." Paulie looked at the Knuckle Dusters and laughed, "She's gonna start charging you for these now! What did you do this time? Punch through a wall!" he laughed. Luffy's voice drifted out from the hood of the car that he was currently looking through, "Nope, three and then they snapped on some bastards jaw." He said as if he were commenting on the weather.

Sanji and Zoro's jaws both dropped but Paulie just laughed and lay a hand on their shoulders, "Get used to it; you're gonna see things a lot weirder than that when hanging out with Luffy." Luffy's head popped out of the hood and he pulled it shut. "Yeah looks ok to me. Do you have the keys or do I have to hot wire it?" he said grinning. Paulie grinned and threw his Knuckle Dusters back at him along with some keys. "I'd rather you don't maim my cars, thank you very much." He chuckled. "Thanks Paulie I owe you one." He said grinning. Paulie laughed, "Just come back alive and that'll be enough." Zoro and Sanji put their backpacks into the trunk and climbed into the back seat since Luffy had put his bag on shotgun, carefully placing his hat on top of it.

Luffy turned the engine on and leaned back comfortably in the chair while Paulie pushed open the garage door. He rolled the car forwards and out onto the side streets, "Cya Paulie! Thanks for the car!" he yelled out the window while waving. Paulie put his hands on his hips and nodded, "Give Harlot Girl my regards!" he yelled. Luffy waved once more before driving off. Zoro suddenly raised his head, "Hold on... are you even old enough to drive?" He asked seriously. Luffy just laughed and tuned on some music.

* * *

If People are a little confused about the dates here's a nice little Time-Line for you all:

WW3= 2016-2023  
WW4= 2087-2099  
Nuclear war= 2104-2111

Current year= 2116 

A-bomb raid of south east US= May 18th 2109  
Bombing of Los Angeles in August 7th 2110  
Surviving Nations Alliance established in 2105

Luffy born on February 10th 2098

Zoro born on November 4th 2087  
Left England in March 2097  
China invade US in April 2097- October 2098

Sanji born on March 6th 2090  
Adopted and moved to France in December 2098  
Became personal guard in May 2106

Hope you enjoyed the Chapter!


	3. Chapter 3 Meet Harlot Girl

Its Chapter 3 Everyone!  
Hope you've enjoyed Dark Days so far! If you have any questions sont be afraid to ask.

Disclamer: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

The Drive down to Portland had been dragging on for about an hour and fifteen minutes, but according to Luffy they would arrive in twenty minutes. Not much conversation had been shared during this time for each was lost in thought. Sanji sighed lightly before breaking the silence, "Luffy... who's Harlot Girl?" he asked trying to start a conversation. Luffy frowned "Harlot Girl?" he asked confused. "Yeah the one you and that mechanic were talking about." He said. Luffy chuckled, "Oh, you mean Nami? She's a Weapons Supplier, kinda picky about her customers though..." he muttered. "She runs a Weapon's Shed in Portland with Usopp. He's a bit of a Scaredy Cat but one hell of a Weapon Artist; he designs and constructs his own weapons."

Luffy sighed, "To bad Nami sells 'em all. He'd love to keep 'em, but that's how they make money; they create and sell weapons, I travel around doing shit for people who can't be bothered to do it themselves. That how the world turns these days: do what you can and survive, or... just wait around and die I guess." Luffy said shrugging. Sanji nodded, "So, why do you call her Harlot Girl?" he asked. Luffy stayed silent for a few moments, "You know what? I have no idea... just what Paulie calls her. She's not really a Harlot. By the way... unless you have a death wish, I advise you not to call her that to her face." He said staring at them with no trace of humour etched into his face. Sanji nodded, "Sure thing."

* * *

By now they had entered the outskirts of the city and the roads began to get a little more crowded. "Is every city like this?" asked Sanji, "I was told that most of the cities in North America were destroyed... but by the looks of things most have been rebuilt." He muttered looking around at the buildings towering above them. "No. You've been lucky." said Luffy solemnly, "Seattle and Portland are two of only thirteen cities still inhabitable in North America. Each remaining city was given a number, for example Seattle is the Fifth city and Portland is the Sixth. Everything else has been destroyed." He said keeping an eye on the pedestrians crossing the road. "The small towns included." He muttered. Finally he turned into one of the side roads and parked on the side of the street.

He glanced out the window and nodded, "Yep, this is it." he muttered grabbing his bag and Straw Hat, placing it on his head before stepping out of the car. Opening the trunk, he took out the two bags handing them to Sanji and Zoro who had by then stepped out of the car and were looking around. Closing the trunk he turned to face the building. Sighing deeply, he crossed over to the store. "Let's go." He muttered. The store was two stories tall and was painted black. The doorway was glass and a display window next to it showed a whole range of small or big guns as well as weapons that Zoro and Sanji didn't even know the names of.

The sign above the door said _Nami's Weapon Shed_ and was painted in large Black letters on a white board. All in all, a seemingly normal store apart from the fact that it sold weapons to anyone with or without licence... but no one needed to know that. Luffy was about to open the door but paused for a second and chuckled, "I think we're defiantly in the right place." He said walking in. Zoro looked around to see why Luffy laughed before spotting a small sign taped to the inside of the door, _"Cash only, anyone who can't pay cash will be kicked out soon after paying a fine of $300." _he read out loud for Sanji to hear as well.

He frowned, "Ok then, weird place." Zoro and Sanji walked inside and a small bell tinkled once the door closed again. Luffy was already sitting on the counter next to the register fiddling with one of his guns. A voice sounded from behind a closed doorway, "Sorry I'll be with you in a moment!" soon after a woman walked through with short ginger hair reaching about the base of her neck and light brown eyes. Now Zoro could see why the mechanic called her a Harlot Girl, especially with the black miniskirt and light blue tank top that clung to her form.

"Hello. What can I..." her sentence was cut short when she looked up. Luffy grinned at her, "Long time no see Nami. Oh, Paulie sends his regards." he said. She seemed to become speechless before soon regaining her composure and walking over. Without any notice she suddenly punched Luffy in the face. Luffy blinked twice; "Ow..." he muttered lamely, rubbing his cheek while getting off the counter to stand in front of Nami. Sanji stifled a laugh; even when standing up straight, he only came up to her nose... its official; Luffy's short. Nami sighed before hugging Luffy tightly, "That was for not coming to visit sooner and making me worry. I haven't seen you for months! Where have you been!" she yelled ruffling his hair since his Straw Hat had slipped off his head when she punched him and was now hanging around his neck by a string.

"Sorry Nami. I've been on business, it's a long story." He said after she released him. "Well then you can tell me over lunch; go upstairs, I'll come up in a moment after I close the shop." She said walking over to the door. She stopped in front of Zoro and Sanji, "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there. What can I do for you?" she asked. Luffy called out from behind her, "Don't worry Nami, they're with me." He said. Nami nodded, "Ok then, just follow Luffy. He knows where he's going." She smiled walking towards the door. Zoro nodded and followed Luffy to the doorway next to the counter while dragging Sanji along behind him since he was too preoccupied with trying to stifle a nose bleed. "Pervert..."

* * *

Nami walked in carrying three small bowls piled high with spaghetti and placed them on the table with the other two she had already carried in. "Dinners up!" She said smiling, "Ok then everyone dig in!" she said grabbing a plate for herself and putting one in the free space between her and Luffy. "Thank you for letting us stay while you fix Luffy's Knuckle Dusters." said Sanji carefully spooning some spaghetti into his mouth. Nami smiled, "Your welcome any time," she said. "Luffy's like my own kid. He and his friends are welcome here." she grinned. She looked around then sighed, "Usopp come out already! You're food is getting cold!" she yelled.

A small clatter sounded from the roof and one of the panels was lifted. Someone jumped down and slipped the panel back in place before turning around and rubbing his shoulder nervously. He looked about twenty and had mousy brown hair with blue eyes and wore a long-sleeve black shirt and a pair of long jeans that were smudged with paint and oil. Luffy stopped eating and chuckled, "Don't worry Usopp, these guys are harmless! Trust me!" he said grinning widely. Usopp smiled lightly and walked over, sitting down in the free seat. The two Alliance members had a feeling they had just been insulted...

"Usopp is a mute so he can't talk, but he's really nice. Plus he's the best Weapons Artist in the world!" said Luffy smiling. Ussop pouted and Luffy smirked, "Sure you are! You are the one person I know that can build a gun out of scrap metal and still make it work in under a minute!" he said. Usopp grinned and then began eating while Luffy kept the conversation going. Sanji and Zoro watched them quietly, "Its amazing isn't it?" said Nami smiling fondly. Zoro nodded, "How does he manage to understand what Usopp's saying?" he asked as Usopp and Luffy began laughing.

Nami sighed, "Truthfully I have no idea, not even I can talk to Usopp like that and I've known him for eight years. Luffy is just really good at reading people and understanding them." She shrugged and looked at the two of them. "It's strange really, usually Luffy works on his jobs alone... makes me wonder what he saw in you two." Sanji laughed and shook his hands, "No no, that's not why we're here. The Alliance sent us with him." He chuckled. Nami gazed at them blankly "Let me tell you something... Once the Pope asked Luffy to bring along one of his priests as an escort to retrieve some old relic of some sort, do you know what Luffy did?" she asked. Sanji shook his head and Zoro frowned, "No." He said.

"Well Luffy, being the idiot that he is, pulled out one of his guns and fired a warning shot next to the Pope's head and said 'Go to Hell old man.' Nice, hu?" she smiled. "So the only reason you are here, is because Luffy chose you." Nami grinned and went back to her spaghetti.

Dinner soon ended and Nami was about to gather up the plates when Sanji stopped her. "No, let me. The least I can do is help out around here since your letting us stay." He insisted. Nami smiled, "Ok then. The kitchen is right through that door there." she said. Sanji nodded and carried out the plates. "Thanks for the meal. It was a nice change from the rations they give you at base." said Zoro. Nami nodded, "Your welcome. I think it's about time we all head off to sleep. Its late and you all look tired." she said standing from the table. "I have already prepared a room, I hope you three don't mind sharing it though; we only have one spare room. I set up some matrasses on the floor already so it should be ok." Nami motioned for them to follow and lead them down the hall.

She opened the door at the end and flipped the light on, waving them inside. As she had said, there were two mattresses on the floor and one bed in the corner of the room. Luffy walked over to the mattress furthest away from the door and put his stuff down. "Thanks Nami." He said before yawning. "Yeah yeah, don't worry about it." she said. "Sleep well you guys. Bathroom is right next door. Just shout if you need anything." She said closing the door behind her as she walked out. Sanji and Zoro looked at the bed then at each other, "...flip you for it?" asked Sanji taking out a coin from his pocket. Zoro nodded, "Tails."

Sanji flipped the coin, watching it fly into the air before landing in his palm and clamping his hand over it. He lifted his hand and groaned, "Shit..." Zoro snorted and walked over to the bed before lying down and sighing contently. "Yeah yeah, rub it in why don't you?" muttered Sanji lying down under the covers of his mattress. Barely five minutes had passed before Nami and Usopp could hear three sets of snores from where they were sitting in the Living Room. Nami sighed swallowing her last mouthful of tea, "I hope he'll be ok tonight..."

* * *

Drum Roll Please!  
(Don't ask me why I want one,I just felt like saying that...)

Anyway! Hope you enjoyed, Reviews are always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4 What Happened that Day

Hello Everyone,  
It seems that this sory isn't doing too well review wise.  
Not too sure if its the plot or just the way i've been writing, some clarification would be nice.

Anyway, thank you to those of you that did review.  
On with the story!

* * *

Something was wrong... he wasn't sure what it was yet, but something had woken him. Sanji looked across the room to see that Zoro was also awake but he was staring in Luffy's direction with a strange expression on his face as if he was worried about something. Sanji looked over and frowned, "What in the world..." he whispered. Luffy whimpered while he tossed and turned in his sleep, something was wrong. "No... No!" he whispered, clutching the sheets he was under in a death grip. Soon his whimpers grew into panicked cries and suddenly he started screaming and thrashing around before falling onto the floor and continuing his fit. Sanji jumped over and tried to shake him awake but Luffy only began shivering and screaming more violently. "Hey! Wake up! Common wake up already!" he yelled.

The door opened up and Nami rushed in, a blanket hanging over her shoulders. "Don't touch him, its only making it worse!" she yelled making her way over. "We can't just leave him like this!" he yelled back. Nami shook her head and crouched down next to Sanji, "Nothing can wake him once he starts screaming. Trust me, I've tried everything." she said. Sanji let go of Luffy and sighed, "What's going on?" asked Zoro from where he stood just a few feet away. She bit her lip before nodding, seeming to have decided on something, "Both of you come with me, I'll make some coffee." she said standing once again. Luffy continued to thrash around and scream in his sleep as the three closed the door behind them.

His screams could still be heard echoing through the hallways. Even if they weren't as loud they still sent a cold chill up and down the spines of anyone who heard them. Nami padded quietly down the hall and into the kitchen only to see that Usopp was already there making his own coffee. He turned around and watched the three enter the room, "Usopp, could you make three more please?" asked Nami quietly. Usopp nodded and fetched three more cups. Nami sighed and walked over to the small table in the corner of the room that had just enough seats for four people and motioned for the two to sit down while claiming a seat of her own.

She sighed sadly as the other two sat down. Usopp walked over and placed down the cups in front of the three before joining them. He tapped the table in front of Nami, catching her attention before pointing at her; he then touched his mouth with one finger before pointing behind him. She nodded, "Yeah, I need to tell them otherwise they won't understand. Luffy won't like it much but what he doesn't know won't hurt him." She said taking a sip of coffee. Sanji frowned, "What's going on? Luffy seemed fine, but now he's screaming bloody murder in the next room!" he yelled. Nami shushed him and frowned.

"Keep quiet." She hissed. "Do you want the patrols to hear you?! We aren't even supposed to be awake, not to mention talking over a cup of coffee." She hissed before scoffing. "You higher-ups have no idea of what people like us and Luffy have had to go through, what we _still_ have to go through; you had your fancy raid shelters deep underground. All we had was the skin on our backs!" she spat. Zoro scowled, "What the hell are you talking about!" he snarled narrowing his eyes at Nami. "What does any of this have to do with Luffy screaming like a maniac?" muttered Sanji trying to avoid any conflict in case Nami threw them out; she didn't seem to like the government much. No matter how much she had tried to hide it, he had seen the change in her behaviour since she found out they were from the alliance. "This has everything to do with his screaming!" she yelled.

Nami settled back down into her seat and sighed. "I don't know why he has these nightmares of his, or when they started... apparently he's had them even before I knew him. But I have a vague idea of what they are." she said quietly. "In these dreams of his... I think Luffy is forced to re-live his past. Most of what hat he has seen and endured would be enough to bring even the strongest of men to their knees in horror or wish themselves dead." She said calmly. "I don't know much about Luffy's past... he's been willing to tell me a little, but even that was enough to chill me to the core. He's a fighter though, it's probably the only reason he's still alive." She said taking a large mouthful of coffee. "He proved this to me the first night I met him." she whispered before trailing off.

* * *

_It hurt, more than anything else it hurt. Everything else seemed to have been put on hold, he didn't even know where he had rode... not to mention how far. Most of the skin on his torso and right arm had been charred black by the fire in the explosion and he could feel the splintered bones in his ankle grinding against each other with even the slightest movement, forcing him to clench his teeth in an attempt to stop himself from screaming. Everything hurt..._

_Up ahead he could see lights glowing. It was a city... Luffy almost cried for joy; it had been two days since he had seen any form of civilisation. The sign up ahead said Portland but Luffy didn't care, all he wanted was something to take away the pain then after everything else to sleep. The streets were empty but that was probably normal since it was already very dark and all the lamps had been turned on. He turned into one of the side streets and was about to continue down the road until suddenly his motorbike span out of control and tipped over, trapping him beneath it while it skidded along the asphalt. _

_He cringed and clenched his teeth as the skin of his legs and back was being torn away by the asphalt. The bike finally stopped and the tenseness in Luffy's body suddenly melted away and he let himself sink limply into the road. This was it... he had finally gotten this far, in the morning people would find a corpse in the middle of the road and laugh, "Got so close!" yeah... that's what they would think.  
__..._

_Nami frowned and put down her coffee. She looked across the table to see Usopp had done the same, "You heard that too right?" she asked. Usopp nodded and glanced at the window. He stood up after a moment and carefully walked over; he leaned against the wall next to the window and lifted the side of the curtain so he could peer outside. His eyes widened and he pulled the curtain open fully. He looked at Nami and gestured rapidly to the window. Nami frowned as Usopp ran out of the room and down the hallway to the stairs that lead down to the shop. She stood up and stood up before walking to the window._

_She gasped, horrified by what she saw; there was a young boy no older than twelve lying in the middle of the street in front of the shop. She quickly followed the way Usopp had taken down stairs and ran through the shop and onto the road where Usopp was already trying to lift the bike off the youngster. He managed to push the motorbike off to the side and knelt down besides the kid. "Is he still alive?" asked Nami crouching down as well. Usopp felt for a pulse and waited a few moments. He nodded and slowly began to lift the boy up. _

_The kid groaned in pain as they walked back across the small road causing Usopp to walk a bit faster. Nami ran ahead of him and pushed open the door allowing Usopp to go straight through and on to the next door. He pushed it open with his back and ran up the stairs two at a time. "Put him on the kitchen table! I'll be there in a minute!" yelled Nami from behind him. He nodded and quickly walked through the halls to the kitchen, he carefully put the kid down making sure not to knock over the mugs before quickly bringing them over to the sink. He bit his lip gently and waited for Nami. This kid didn't look much younger than himself; maybe just two or three years younger, not even that..._

_Nami rushed into the room carrying a First Aid Kit and immediately began to start cleaning the wounds. She was soon done and had finished wrapping the wounds and burns and sighed deeply. "I wonder what happened to him..." she said slowly shifting some of the raven black hair out of the boy's eyes. Nami gasped as he suddenly grabbed her wrist. His eyes slowly opened and he looked around blearily before his eyes fell upon Nami. "W-Where am I?" he asked._

_Nami smiled gently, "Don't worry, I'm Nami. You're in my apartment. Usopp and I found you outside." she said. "Do you remember your name or what happened to you?" she asked cautiously. The kid seemed to think for a moment before he shivered slightly and nodded. "Luffy D. Monkey." he said laying back down and letting go of Nami's wrist. She saw that he was already starting to drift off again. Before he did he whispered a few quiet works; "L.A bombed... Escaped... No one else followed..." before Nami could gasp; Luffy had already fallen unconscious again. She looked at Usopp with teary eyes and covered her mouth with her hand. _

_Usopp frowned and Nami knew he was asking what was wrong. "He's... he's from the bombings..." she whispered. Usopp's eyes widened and his jaw hung open. This kid... survived a Buster Call! It was unheard of... any chance of living to tell the tale was impossible. But this kid had survived... _

* * *

Zoro sat frozen in his seat staring at his mug and Sanji was gaping at Nami looking a bit like a fish out of water. "B-But, there was a raid shelter! I read the file myself!" he yelled. "Right?" he said looking to Zoro for confirmation, only for him to turn away in something akin to shame. Nami frowned and shook her head. "No, there wasn't. Not for people like Luffy. The noble family in control of L.A claimed if for themselves. Only those able to pay One Billion Dollars each were let inside. It was built to shelter the whole city... in the end only thirty five people made it inside." she said. "Ironically... the roof collapsed. Everyone died. The people left outside were either blown up, buried under rubble and crushed, or burned alive." She muttered with a grim expression. "Luffy hasn't told me much else... not even how he survived. He's too afraid of his own past."

Sanji continued to gape at her before looking away and biting his lip. "Now you understand..." she whispered sipping her coffee. Zoro raised his head, "That explains why he wouldn't say anything then..." he said looking at Sanji who nodded and drowned the rest of his coffee. Silence settled over the room and the four soon realised that the screaming from down the hall had now softened and no one could hear anything. Usopp seemed to sigh, "Its over for tonight," said Nami standing up and gathering the empty cups. "If you want you can go back in or you can stay here for a while longer. I'll be in my room." she said wrapping the blanket tightly around herself before walking into the hall and entering one of the rooms.

Usopp nodded at the two and then left as well. Sanji sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Well I defiantly wasn't expecting this." He muttered leaning back in his chair. Zoro stared at a spot on the table and began to drum his fingers against the wood, "Let's just hope that this hasn't jeopardised the Revival." He muttered. Sanji quickly shook his head, "No, it shouldn't have... According to the elders his soul is still pure." He said quietly. "We just need to get him to _One Piece_ and it will take care of the rest."

* * *

(Buster Call= Bombing of a city or country, until nothing remains. The decision for a Legal Buster Call can only be made by either 6 governments all agreeing or in Illegally through Terrorism/War.)  
(Survival rate: none.)

Tada!

Hope you enjoyed Everyone!  
Be sure to review.

Bye bye


	5. Chapter 5 Get Out

Chapter 5 is officially OPEN!

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The early morning sun rose above the towering buildings of the city and the soft light shined through the windows of each building, illuminating the small flecks of dust drifting around the rooms. The door to one of the rooms opened and a figure grinned widely. Luffy walked inside and up to the sleeping swordsman who was lying on his stomach and snoring loudly. He bent down to make sure the man was really asleep before walking over to Sanji and doing the same thing. Grinning widely he sped out of the room. A few moments later he came back in and stood in the centre of the room. He lifted his hands and then smashed the two metal pots together.

Zoro instantly sat up and unsheathed his Katana, but instead of the katana he ended up holding a small butter knife instead, making him appear ridiculous rather than alert and threatening. Sanji also sat up but hit his head on a wooden plank balanced above his mattress. "Shitty piece of Fuck!" he screamed falling back into the mattress. Meanwhile, Luffy had broken into a fit of hysterical laughter and was clutching his stomach while rolling around on the floor. "T-That was, HAHAHA that was Classic!" he gasped while sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "You, Haha! You should have seen your faces!" he yelled. Zoro looked at the knife in his hand and frowned before spotting that his real Katana had respectfully been laid on the small table beside the bed. He put the knife down and put his real Katana back into its sheath before laying it back down on the floor next to his bed.

Sanji on the other hand continued to mutter curses as he sat up again and pushed the plank out of the way before glaring at Luffy who had now stood up and was grinning widely at him. "What the hell was that for, shitty bastard!?" he muttered rubbing the lump on his head. "It's Breakfast! Nami told me to come get you." He said cheerfully. Zoro and Sanji exchanged a short glance; didn't Luffy remember anything of what had happened last night? Or was he purposely trying to forget... Sanji sighed and stood up. "Well you could have been a bit nicer..." he muttered touching the welt on his head as they walked towards the kitchen.

Nami looked up as the three walked in and smiled, "Good morning! I hope you slept well?" she asked looking back down at the eggs slowly frying on the stove. Luffy smiled weakly and nodded but said nothing. Sanji looked at Zoro. The mercenary definitely remembered. Sanji walked over to the stove and raised an eyebrow, "Wow... this is pretty old fashioned. I've never seen one like this before; is it one of the early 2090 models?" he asked. Nami chuckled then nodded, "Yeah. You'll find that not many can afford the latest technology around here." She muttered.

Once Nami had finished, all five sat down at the table and began to eat. The smell of bacon and eggs on toast filled the room creating a cosy atmosphere amongst the five, then a light chime rung from down in the store and Nami looked down the hall. "I wonder who would want to buy weapons at this hour?" she muttered gently wiping her mouth with her napkin. "I'll be back in a minute, just keep eating or it'll get cold." she said smiling lightly and excusing herself.

She soon disappeared down the hall and Luffy looked at Usopp, "I don't remember anyone ever coming this early... do you have new clients?" he asked tilting his head while stabbing some bacon with his fork. Usopp shook his head and frowned. Luffy sighed and nodded, "Ok then. Nami tell us when she gets back then." He said smiling. He lifted the fork to his mouth and took a bite out of the bacon. Bringing his fork halfway back down to the plate Luffy froze. His eyes darkened and he slowly lowered his fork. He growled and stood up, "What the hell is he doing here?" he muttered adjusting his Straw Hat. Slowly standing up and walking into the hallway, he walked down the steps and opened the doorway to the shop.

"Nami, step away from him." He muttered shadowing his eyes with his Straw Hat. Nami looked back at Luffy before looking at the customer and quickly jumping back a few steps taking refuge behind the counter. Luffy sighed and leaned against the doorframe. "What are you doing here, Crocodile? Everyone knows that the North-West coast is my territory." The shadowed man turned around and smirked, "Well well, look whose back in town. Straw Hat Luffy... I heard you were dead." He chuckled before turning around. Dark eyes gazed lazily at Luffy and the thick fur-lined coat the man was wearing swayed gently around his feet as he turned. The thick scar running over Crocodile's nose crinkled slightly as he grinned and crossed his arms over his chest revealing a mechanical left hand.

Zoro frowned, "So that's Crocodile..." He whispered. "Who's Crocodile?" asked Sanji. Luffy's two companions had followed Usopp into the roof above the store and all three were now watching the scene playing out below them. "Crocodile is basically at the head of the mafia throughout the whole west coast... apart from up here apparently, but he probably even controls Mexico as well. In short... he had more influence over this country than the alliance ever will."

"No thanks to you; I haven't forgotten what you did Crocodile..." muttered Luffy, his eyes still shadowed by his Straw Hat, "I'll ask you to leave this store... Even if you have saved me the trouble of having to find you." he said through clenched teeth. Crocodile laughed loudly but didn't make any motion towards the door. "You still upset about that!? Don't be such a sore loser; it's your fault for getting yourself so beat up you couldn't stand! I just saw an opportunity and took It." he shrugged. Luffy's fists clenched tightly and Usopp winced. "I got 'so beat up' as you say, by saving your fucking sorry ass!" yelled Luffy getting angry at this point "I had to starve for two months because you didn't give me my pay!"

Crocodile just laughed again, "Aww, are you gonna cry about it shortie? At least I put the money to good use." he chuckled flexing his mechanical fingers. Luffy took a deep breath and slowly cracked his knuckles; Crocodile was taking this too far... "I won't ask you again..." he muttered darkly. Sanji felt Goosebumps start to rise on his skin and a shiver ran up his spine; there was something weird going on... something about Luffy made you want to obey everything he said. Crocodile raised his arms above his head in mock surrender and chuckled, "Ok ok, I'm leaving. Keep a close eye on your friends though; something big is happening. Something bigger than anything we have ever seen before. It would be a shame if you lost your friends... just like you lost everyone else." He muttered grinning slyly.

Luffy's eyes softened for a moment and his hand subconsciously reached for the strange beads around his wrist. Suddenly the atmosphere in the room shattered. Sanji's eyes widened when he saw Luffy standing next to Crocodile holding one of his guns to the man's head. '_When did he move?'_ "_Get out of here Crocodile..._ You have no idea what you're talking about. Now _get out!_" he snarled. A dark aura filled the room and everyone felt a deep chill seep down into their spine. For a moment something that could have been seen as fear flickered in Crocodiles eyes before they turned icy once more and he stared harshly at Luffy. "Are you threatening me?" hissed Crocodile. "Oh I'm doing much more than that..." Luffy muttered cocking his gun, "_Croc_." he said baring his teeth.

Crocodile scoffed then walked towards the exit, "Watch your back Straw Hat... next time you see me you will be lying in a pool of your friends blood, then I'll kill you off as well." He muttered, making his way down the road. Luffy's eyes narrowed as he watched Crocodile retreating back to the car parked a little down the road. As the car drove past, Luffy stepped forward and punched through the window, grabbing a handful of Crocodile's shirt forcing the car to jerk to a stop. "What is the meaning of this!" roared Crocodile trying to pull out of Luffy's iron grip.

"You listen to me and you listen closely." hissed Luffy lowly. "You don't know who or what you're messing with... If I see you in this area ever again, I won't hesitate to rip off your 'claw' and stuff it down your throat before making sure you die a slow yet painful death... I was trained by an Assassin remember?" he smirked before letting go of Crocodile and walking slowly back to the store. When Crocodile's car finally disappeared out of sight, Luffy's calm facade suddenly dropped and letting out an angered cry he punched through the shop window. "FUCK!" he screamed before sighing deeply.

Once his shouts stopped echoing around the shop, Crocodile was long gone and Nami slowly walked over towards Luffy. "Are you ok?" she asked softly, laying a hand on his shoulder. Luffy grunted noncommittally. "Yeah... give me a minute." He whispered looking down at his bracelet and gently rubbed one of the beads. Luffy then looked up at the ceiling where the other three were hiding.

"Don't think I didn't hear you three listening in..." he muttered looking back down at his bracelet. "Let's get back to breakfast... it'll get cold soon." He said walking back to the stairs before pausing and turning to Nami, "Sorry about the window... I'll fix it before I leave." He said smiling apologetically. Nami just dismissed him, "Don't worry about it, just another to add to your tally. I do still expect you to fix it though." She said playfully. Luffy just laughed and nodded.

Zoro frowned... apparently there was a lot more about Straw Hat Luffy the alliance didn't know. The file labelled him as a Bounty Hunter whose exact age was unknown but his missions were always a success no matter what the odds. They had already known that he had been trained by an assassin, but no matter how much they offered to pay for the information, no one stepped forward with the name. All claimed that they found their own life much more valuable than a few hundred dollars.

Luffy had gone missing seven years ago, but was relocated a year after his disappearance; shortly after the bombings of L.A. The Alliance has kept an eye on him ever since. According to the Department of Research and Development, Luffy's fighting skills are extraordinary and he also seemed to have developed a sixth sense, as if he could read minds. It has also been reported that he is much smarter than he acts; also confirmed by his guardian Garp. They had a full file on him, but it seems as if it had barely scratched the surface. What else was this kid hiding?

A thick silence hung over everyone as they finished off breakfast and soon Luffy began gathering plates. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. "Nami..." he murmured, "You've already spoken to them. Haven't you? About..." he paused and closed his eyes. "About the bombings...?" he said opening his eyes again. He smiled gently and looked at Sanji and Zoro, "And knowing the elders they probably gave you my files." Zoro's eyes flicked over to Sanji and they shared a quiet glance unknowingly showing Luffy that the elders had indeed given them the file.

Sanji looked at Luffy and nodded. "What did it tell you?" asked Luffy jumping up onto the counter and sitting down instead of returning to the table. Sanji hesitated, "You are and orphan but you and your elder brother were found and raised by 'Iron Punch' Garp. You disappeared for about a year, three years after your brother died but shortly after the bombings you were relocated. Your skills in combat are highly advanced and you seem to have a sixth sense." He said feeling sweat gather at the back of his neck. Ever since he had mentioned the death of Luffy's brother, Luffy had fixed him with a harsh stare.

"True on all accounts but one; my brother is not dead. I know for a _fact_ that Ace is still breathing." He said. He slipped of the beads around his wrist and tossed them onto the table. "There's your proof." He said turning his back to them. Zoro frowned at the beads, "How do you know your brother's alive? He has been missing for ten years. Unless, you've been in contact with him...?" He said turning in his chair to look at Luffy. The teen shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him or heard from him since the day he disappeared." He said softly, tearing his gaze away from the wall. Zoro passed the beads to Sanji who started to examine them.

"Then how do you know he's still alive?" asked Zoro. Usopp and Nami looked at Luffy then at each other. Why was he being so open with these strangers...? What has he seen in them? Luffy caught their gaze and smiled gently. _Don't worry... we can trust them. _He motioned subtlety. "Those beads in your hand... they're called Soul Bearers. They are incredibly rare and only a select few know how to make them." He said hopping off the bench and walking to the table.

"These beads are made of Glass that has been infused with a particular person's blood; thus the red hue. They will last forever, unbreakable, as long as the person who's blood resides in these beads still breaths. People call them Soul Bearers because only when the person dies, will the bead shatter." He muttered. "_That_ is why I know Ace is still alive." Sanji passed the beads back to Luffy and then noticed something strange. "You said the beads shatter when the person dies... then why are most of the beads black?" he asked.

Luffy's face dropped. "Because they aren't Soul Bearers... I replaced the shattered beads with crystallised volcanic rock. All these beads represent the people I am closest to in this world. Very few of them remain... There were fourteen beads on this bracelet... only four of the original Soul Bearers are left. Two beads have been added since the bombings and they belong to two of the people in this room. I have lost track of most of the others, I haven't heard from them for a while." He shrugged slowly sliding the bracelet back on and smiled lightly before standing up.

"Hey Usopp, when do you think you'll have those knuckle dusters finished?" he asked walking towards the hallway. Usopp seemed to think for a moment before smirking and shifting his head around a little. Luffy laughed, "Haha, Ok then!" he said before turning back around and waving over his shoulder. "I'll be back by tonight to fix the window. Is that ok with you Nami?" he asked putting a hand on the door that lead downstairs. She nodded, "Just don't get into any trouble!" Luffy chuckled, "Yeah yeah..." he grinned before disappearing down stairs.

Zoro frowned, "Where's he going?" he mumbled. Nami shrugged, "Don't know really... he disappears sometimes. I don't know where he goes, but he'll be back." She said putting away the last few things and washing the dishes. Sanji bolted out of his seat and to the window. "Shit! Where the hell'd he go!" he bit his lip and looked at Zoro. "He's not supposed to wonder off on his own! Why didn't you stop him!?" Zoro snorted, "It's not like he can't take care of himself. If he survived a Buster Call, he can survive a day without us." He muttered lazily leaning back in his chair.

Sanji was about to talk back before Zoro shot him a stern glance, "Drop it." he muttered, his eyes flickered to Nami and Usopp who had now moved on to putting away everything they had used. Sanji looked in their direction and nodded.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun!  
A new twist in the plot!

I would like lots and lots of reviews please!

Love ya!


	6. Chapter 6 What the Hell

Pickaboo! I see you!

Welcome to the next chapter of Dark Day's!  
I hope you have all been enjoying the story so far.

Please sit back and relax as the next chapter brings a new twist into the picture!

* * *

The sun had already set and Luffy still hadn't returned since the early morning. "Where is he...?" muttered Sanji glancing up and down the street for any sign of the Straw-hated Mercenary. Nami swiftly pulled him away from the window and pulled him down into one of the kitchen chairs before closing the curtains. "I told you once and I'll tell you again! Stay away from the windows!" she seethed before walking back to the stove. Sanji bowed his head, "I apologise, I'm just trying to keep an eye out for Luffy." he said leaning back in his chair. Silence fell over the kitchen as Nami continued her cooking. "You don't like the Alliance much do you?" muttered Sanji after a while.

Nami stiffened and stoped her work for a moment before sighing. "I have a right to hate your kind..." she whispered with her back turned to him. "Luffy will be back soon." she said a light grin pasted over her lips as she turned around to face Sanji. "He's might have gone to one of my contacts looking for information. Probably Smoker; he knows anything and everything when it comes to Alliance matters." She said taking a seat in the chair across from Sanji. "Lu's strange like that..." she mumbled seemingly to herself.

"Lu?" asked Sanji. Nami nodded, "Yeah Luffy. One moment he would be acting like a child without a care in the world, the next he would be serious and concentrating on his job. I assume you experienced his child-like side this morning judging from all that racket you made." She said grinning lightly. Sanji looked away blushing in embarrassment and subconsciously rubbing where he had hit his head. Just as Nami opened her mouth once again, a strong gust of wind pushed against the frame of the building making the walls creak.

Sanji frowned before looking back to Nami only to find her smiling. "Don't worry about that. Luffy must be nearby. This house seems to know when he's coming home." she said standing up once again to tend to the food on the stove. A few moments later, the shop bell rang downstairs and Luffy's voice drifted up the stairs. "Nami!? Usopp!? I'm back and I've fixed the window!" Down the hallway Zoro could be seen walking out of their room and wondering towards the kitchen. Luffy emerged from the stairwell as Zoro sat down, a deep frown was pasted on the mercenary's face. Marching towards the kitchen he stopped in front of Zoro and Sanji, gazing down at them.

"When were you planning on telling me?" he said with a slight edge in his voice. Sanji frowned, "What are you talking about... We know as much as you do." He said shrugging. "Bullshit!" snarled Luffy slamming his hands onto the table-top. Turning his back he crossed over the kitchen to open fridge and take out a medium sized bottle of apple juice. Drinking nearly the whole thing in silence before Nami voiced that dinner was ready. As they sat down, Usopp dropped through the roof again and tossed something to Luffy.

Luffy gave a half-hearted smile and tried on the new knuckle dusters. "Thanks Usopp, you have no idea how much better I feel having these with me." He said flexing his fingers. Usopp smiled and sat down before pointing at the knuckle dusters. Luffy raised an eyebrow, "You reinforced them with a Titanium alloy? Nice." He muttered examining them now. Nami swatted his hand making him yelp and look up at her, "Not at the table. We're about to eat." She said walking over to the counter and picking up the bowls sitting there.

"I hope you two like pumpkin. We're having Pumpkin soup tonight." Placing the bowls in front of Zoro and Sanji first then going back for her own, Usopp's and Luffy's. Sitting herself down, she began to start up conversation. "So Luffy, where'd you disappear to?" she asked carefully spooning some of the hot soup into her mouth. Luffy looked up, "Oh, you talking to me? Sorry, I have a lot on my mind..." he said lowering his spoon. "I went to go find Smoker. I also went looking for an old friend; Shanks. I couldn't find him though. I've needed to talk to him for some time now." He said before going back to his soup, signalling that this line of conversation had ended.

Zoro frowned. That name sounded familiar for some reason... Shanks... where had he heard that name before? Sighing in frustration he let his mind linger and continued eating. Across the table, Sanji almost spat out the contents of his mouth. "Shanks! As in 'Red-Haired' Shanks!" he yelled. Luffy smiled, "You know old man Shanks?" Sanji shook his head, "No just heard stories. They say that as a child, his hair used to be blond. But one day he came home covered in the blood of an entire Chinese Platoon! From that day on his hair stayed the same colour as the blood of the men he had killed." Luffy scoffed. "Ha! Where'd you hear that one? Nah, Shanks probably made those up for reputations sake." Smirking he leaned in closer, "He thinks that I still believe that rumour but I saw him dying it once." He snickered.

Suddenly Luffy frowned and his eyes flickered towards the window as a breeze found its way through the cracks in the glass. Looking down at his lap, he spoke up once again. "Nami, I need to borrow a few things for this mission. Is that ok?" he said fishing a piece of bacon out of his soup. Nami looked up with a puzzled expression, "Um, yeah I guess so... but why now? You've never asked for any of our weapons before." She said putting down her spoon. "Just what is this job? And since when has the alliance needed a mercenary to do their dirty work!?" she demanded.

Luffy looked down letting his hat hide his eyes and picked at the table with his nails. "I'm sorry Nami... but I can't involve you in this one. Smoker told me that if anyone else gets involved, this could end very badly, not just for me but for them as well." He murmured. "I can tell you where I'm going but nothing else."

Nami slammed her palm onto the table. "What the hell are you talking about Luffy!? Stop telling me fucking shit!" she yelled causing Usopp to push back from the table and cower at the other end of the kitchen. Zoro and Sanji took this as a warning and moved away from the table just in time before Luffy also started yelling. "I'm saying that if you get involved in this you and Usopp will DIE! This job doesn't just involve the alliance; it involves everyone! L.A WAS DESTROYED OVER OF THIS!" he screamed. For the second time in that day the room seemed to go cold.

Nami's hands went to her open mouth to stifle a gasp. "THAT'S RIGHT, I FUCKING SAID IT! The bombings of L.A weren't some fucked up terrorist attack; THAT WAS THE FUCKIGN GOVENMENT TRYING TO DESTROY ALL THE FUCKING EVIENCE!" he roared throwing his bowl across the room only to have it shatter against the wall. Turning his back to the table he strode towards the widow, ripped open the curtains, opened the glass pane and jumped out. Usopp ran towards the window and leaned out only to catch a glimpse of Luffy speeding away on a motor bike. Scowling he turned around and looked at Nami who had by now turned pale and was gazing towards him with teary eyes.

"I-I didn't... H-how could I..." she mumbled trying to stifle her sobs. Usopp walked over and took her into a loose hug. It was times like this he wished he could talk normally. Usually they both knew better than to question Luffy on his work but this time Nami took it to far. Sure they had all had their little arguments in the past but it had never gotten this bad... What about this job was causing Luffy to need to bring up the past even while he slept? Looking towards the alliance members he caught them staring at the window in a mixture of disbelief, shock and maybe even panic.

Gently sitting Nami down he walked over to them and grabbed them both by the shirt before dragging them protesting out of the room. "Hey what the hell do you think you're doing!?" barked Zoro. Usopp's death glare probably wasn't as good as Luffy's, but it sure seemed enough to shut the two men up. Dragging them into the study he tore out a sheet of paper and a pen before furiously scribbling something down and shoving it at Sanji's chest. Sanji took the paper and read it while Zoro read over his shoulder.

'_What the fuck is going on!'_

"What are you talking about?" muttered Zoro. Usopp snatched back the paper and scribbled more before handing it back.

'_Luffy has never gone berserk like that before. __Never that bad__. This job is messing with his head. What you saw last night; that is the worst attack he has had in years. Just what the hell is going on!?' _

If there was such thing as spontaneous combustion, Zoro and Sanji might have actually been incinerated by Usopp's glare. Zoro stared back defiantly and frowned, "This mission was assigned to the mercenary going by the name of Straw Hat Luffy. By Alliance law, I am not required to inform anyone else of this mission who does not go by that name." He sneered. The next thing he knew, a device that looked like the barrel of a cannon, engulfed Usopp's arm was staring him in the face. The look in Usopp's eyes practically spoke for him; _"Tell me or, by god, I will blast your brains across that wall behind you."_

Before Sanji could react, the miniature cannons twin had been pointed in his face as well. Sanji made a move to slap the gun out of his face but Usopp's glare narrowed and he made a flicking motion with his wrists, causing the guns to click. Sanji narrowed his eyebrows and slowly lowered his hand when he realised what the clicking noise meant; the guns were loaded and Usopp would have no problem shooting both of their brains out. Suddenly the door behind them opened. "Just because Usopp looks scrawny and has a reputation for being a coward doesn't mean he can't look out for himself or his family."

It seemed that Nami had calmed down and was back to her normal self. "Those guns he's carrying are the latest model in laser technology; the Spark-Bazooka 680. These babies' are able to blast through any substance with the force of 200 nuclear lasers. Not only is Usopp able to build weapons, but he was once the most sought after assassin and sniper in the Mafia. He could blast your head off and leave this place totally undamaged apart from the smallest scorch mark on the wall behind you." She said dully. Walking around the two alliance members she went to stand next to Nikko and crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"Now, what's this mission all about? Something's got Luffy spooked and we need to know what." She said. Zoro snarled, "If you have any self respect, I suggest you back off. What happens during this mission has nothing to do with you." He seethed. Sanji frowned and smacked Zoro over the back of his head. "Shut up shit for brains. A lady should be treated with the respect she deserves." Seth turned towards Nami, "Due to your kindness for accommodating us, I am willing to tell you where it is we are headed, but anything more and I will have jeopardised this mission." said Sanji.

Zoro scoffed and Usopp could have sworn he head the man mumble something about 'fucking skirt-chasers' and 'code of chivalry'. "Our mission is taking us to the east. You may know where we're going as 'Hell's Gateway'; at least... that is how Straw Hat seemed to refer to it." He said puzzled, becoming even more confused when Usopp and Nami stared at him in horror. "Hell's Gateway..." she whispered looking somewhat panicked.

"What? What's wrong?!" asked Sanji taking a step closer only to be stopped once again by Usopp's gun. Nami looked up at him. "South Carolina is the last place anyone on Earth would want to go. Not only was it Nuked but they say that beasts made by the radiation roam through the wreckage eating anything with flesh, even each other." She whispered with something akin to fear inspired awe. Glancing at Usopp she rubbed her arm.

"But that's not what I'm worried about..." she murmured. Zoro snorted, "If you're not worried about cannibalistic mutants then what else is there?" Usopp glared at him and scowled deeply. "There are worse things than beasts to be nervous about." Nami warned, "If you're going to be travelling with Luffy than you need to know... whatever you do stay out of his way if he gets into a fight."

"How can you put this..." she muttered thumbing her lip. "Luffy isn't exactly himself once his instincts take over... if you want to live, get as far away as possible." Nami shifted her stance and sighed. "I don't know why I'm bothering with this, but I have a feeling you might need to know. Luffy's instincts are different than mine or yours. When you fight, what do you fight for?" she asked.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "To protect and to become stronger." Sanji nodded in agreement. Nami scoffed, "Ok that might be how the alliance is. When Usopp and I fight, we fight to survive and to live to see tomorrow. Luffy on the other hand..."

"What makes him so dangerous are his survival instincts; he fights as if he's the last person alive. He can't tell friend from foe, it's almost like he becomes a beast himself. All he relies on touch, smell and sound rather than common sense and logic along with his other senses are thrown out the window." She said rubbing her arm and frowning lightly.

"What I'm worried about is these instincts... they're triggered automatically when he feels in danger, or by his hatred for someone. But some of his instincts are set off by his memories."

"Luffy's strongest memories come from where he grew up... South Carolina was Luffy's home when Ace disappeared..."

* * *

Ohh! WHats going to happen now that the darker side of Luffy has been revealed.  
Well, I still dont know yet myself actually... but I'll think of something.

Well, hope you enjoyed your read.  
Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7 It's Time

Hello Everybody!

Sorry I haven't updated in so long.  
I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Dark Days.

* * *

Luffy sighed heavily and gripped the bottle of apple juice in his hand tighter. "What am I doing Shanks... where the hell are you?" he muttered staring at the bright moon high out of his reach. It mocked him. Scoffing, Luffy looked down at the bottle in his hand as smiled lightly.

* * *

_'I'm not weak! My punch is like a pistol! I'm a real man like you!' yelled a much younger Luffy punching the air in front of him. 'A pistol, eh? Is that so...' muttered the man next to him at the bar with a bored look on his face. 'ARE YOU DOUBTING ME!' he yelled before pouting. 'Shanks I'm telling you... I'm not a little kid!' Shanks just grinned 'Don't get upset now. Here; have some juice.' _

_Luffy smiled brightly as a cup of apple juice was placed before him. 'Oh boy! Thanks!' he cheered before taking the cup in both hands and sculling down the sweet, fruity syrup. Suddenly the man began pounding on the counter laughing to no end. 'Haha! See! A real man would never drink apple juice!' Luffy froze for a moment before realising he had been tricked and slammed his cup onto the counter. 'THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK! SHITTY SHANKS!' _

* * *

Luffy chuckled to himself before pulling himself to his feet. "Well... time to face the music." He murmured jumping down from the roof top and landing gracefully on the road six stories below him. Cracking his neck, he took a deep cleansing breath before walking over to a Solar-Sport Motorcycle waiting for him on the other side of the road.

Throwing the engine into gear, he sped off down the streets towards Portland. Ignoring the scenery, he drove in silence while thinking about what Smoker had told him only this Afternoon.

* * *

"_One Piece?! Are you sure!?" yelled Smoker pulling the two cigars out of his mouth before he choked on them. _

_Luffy nodded, "Yeah that's what they said. It's supposably a weapon of some sort... It's been bugging me ever since; I know I've heard the name somewhere before but I can't remember where." _

_Smoker rubbed his chin tentatively, "Straw Hat... What do you remember of your past before the bombings?" he asked slowly. Luffy froze and looked away with haunted eyes. "Straw Hat, I need to know what you remember if you want me to help you..." _

_After a few minutes Luffy spoke up, "Not much, it all comes and goes in flashes... There's Ace, and Garp. But then it all goes white: white walls, white coats, white everything..." he mumbled seemingly in a daze. "But then there are flashes of some sort of machine. I remember that Garp used to say one day it would purify the world and bring peace. After that, nothing... all I remember is running away and living in LA." _

_Smoker sighed, "One Piece was a project run by the Alliance; it was supposably a weapon that would bring world peace. Not much is known about it only that the project was put on hold when the public found out that it operated on live human sacrifices. The next thing anyone knew, the sacrifice had run away. That sacrifice... was a young boy. You." _

* * *

Luffy frowned and tightened his grip on the handlebars. How could he have forgotten, all those years of suffering after Ace ran away. Ace had always been the smarter one... he had figured out what was going on in only a few months and had run away, promising to come back for him. He never did. Everyone thought he had died but Luffy knew differently. Ace was alive... he just had no idea where he was.

Rounding the final corner, Luffy parked his bike in front of the store and killed the engine. Walking towards the door, he entered the shop and quickly made his way up stairs. "Zoro, Sanji! We're leaving in the morning!" he yelled before opening the door to the guest room and shutting it behind him.

* * *

"What's with him?" asked Zoro putting down the glass of cheep whisky Nami had found for him and peering around the doorway. Sanji shrugged, "Beats me. I'm just happy he came back, they would have had our hides if he ran." He muttered before standing up and rooting through the cupboards.

Zoro stared sceptically at the bodyguard for a moment before giving up, "... What are you doing?" he panned.

Sanji scoffed, "Something you seem too primitive to do; I'm cooking." He said, yelling triumphantly as he pulled out a few pots and pans before moving on to the fridge.

Zoro raised a sceptical eyebrow. "You know how to cook?" he asked the blonde. "Of course I know how to cook. You aren't raised by a French chef without learning how to cook before you leave home. It's practically a requirement."

Zoro hummed in disinterest and stared back down at his glass. "That kid is much smarter than we give him credit for..." he murmured taking another swing of the whisky and enjoying the feel of it burning down his throat.

Sanji turned around for a moment to face the green-haired man. "Why do you say that?"

"Have you seen the way he looks at us? He knows we're keeping something from him. It's like he can see straight through us." Zoro muttered pouring himself another glass.

Sanji snorted, "You give him way too much credit. He's still a kid."

"Yeah. A kid that's survived a buster call and has been able to avoid the alliance for years! I'm telling you curly brow, that kid knows things."

* * *

The sun had only just begun its morning trek over the skies when Luffy had woken both Sanji and Zoro, this time with the traditional shake of the shoulder much to Sanji's relief.

"Common, we're leaving."

The three moved stealthily around the house as not to wake its other occupants before heading downstairs into the weapons shop. "I've already picked up everything we needed from Usopp; he'll give the money I was able to pay to Nami once we've left. The rest I'll pay when we return."

"You say that as if you know you'll be coming back." commented Sanji.

Luffy frowned at him. "I try to remain optimistic. You don't see me giving up on my brother do you?" he said walking out of the shop. "I found this truck in an abandoned lot a few months ago and had Usopp try and fix it up for me. It's not much but I'll get us where we want to go." said Luffy leading them around the back of the store to where an old pick-up truck was parked.

"This hunk of junk can still drive?" asked Sanji opening the door carefully as if it would fall off at any second.

"Hey, don't insult the poor thing. Its taking us where we want to go isn't it so you may as well be nice to it." huffed Luffy strapping a large trunk on to its tray bed.

"It's not a living thing you know."

"Says you."

Zoro rolled his eyes as he stepped into the truck. "I take back what I said. This kid is insane." He mumbled. Spotting the keys in a cup holder, Zoro started up the truck but jumped when it spat out a thick black cloud of fumes. "Whoa! Is it supposed to do that?!"

"Don't worry about it. It just doesn't like you since you insulted me." said Luffy starting up his bike. "Stick close when we get to the borderlands alright? I'll be riding beside you most of the way unless I get tired. Then I'll be sleeping in the tray while you guys keep driving on. If we have to we'll take shifts when driving at night, it's not safe to stay in one place for very long."

Luffy kicked his bike into gear and sped off down the road before either Zoro or Sanji could say a word.

"Why do I have a feeling that something is going to go very, very wrong?" asked Sanji softly.

* * *

Here it is!

Sorry it's not as long as the other chapters, but I hope you enjoyed it.  
Just a little side note; I've been reading through the previous chapters and have spotted SO many mistakes.  
Starting some time soon I will be going back through them and correcting/altering some things. A beta would really help.

Thank you everyone!


End file.
